


Fall For You

by EstellasWife



Category: South Park
Genre: Cussing, Gay, M/M, School, estella and gregory are siblings, kinda nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstellasWife/pseuds/EstellasWife
Relationships: Christophe "The Mole"/Gregory of Yardale
Kudos: 9





	Fall For You

It was a cold Tuesday afternoon in South Park. The teens were at school, doing random things as always. In the hallway, Gregory stood with his sister, Estella. "So, Estella, How are you today?" Gregory asked. Estella scoffed. "You ask me everyday, And I will never have an answer that satisfies you." The blonde haired girl looked up at the blonde haired male. "Just be happy, Estella. Life is too short for you to not make anything of it. It's like you're permanently angry and I don't know what for..." Gregory said. "Life is too short for you to be thinking you're hot shit and act like a typical high school jock just because you have long hair and you get good grades." Estella rolled her eyes. "I don't even act like a jock necessarily.." Estella giggled at the boy's remark. All of a sudden a boy came up and started talking to Gregory. "Thanks for giving me ze answers, Gregory. Also, I left something in there for you. I'll see you around." The boy handed Gregory his algebra journal.

Once the boy walked off, Gregory leaned back against the lockers and blushed, smiling really big and goofy looking. "That was the boy you like?" Estella tilted her head. "Yes, he's just so.. perfect." The boy continued smiling. Estella snorted. "He's just so... dirty looking.. i'd expect you to like someone that's not too charming, but at least cute and a bit classy, not this.. rat looking boy.." Estella judged Gregory. "Estella, I don't think you should say anything about the boy I like. You don't even swing that way after all, right?" He smirked at the girl who was slightly shorter than him. "I mean, I can have an opinion since my mom taught me how to 'love' boys after all, and that's what she told me, but I suppose I shall say, Touche, Gregory." Estella hated being wrong. Gregory laughed. "Well, Could I borrow your journal? I think I may need it as well." Estella crossed her arms. She didn't actually need it, she just wanted to see what Christophe said he put in there. "No. You're passing algebra." Gregory shook his head. "How do you know?" Estella asked, getting sassier by the moment. "Because, you're my sister, I know everything about you." He said. "we aren't even biological but whatever." All of a sudden the bell rang. "Oh well, Gotta go. I'll see you after school, sis." Gregory waved to Estella, who rolled her eyes and flipped him off. "Don't call me that." "Ohoh, flipping me the finger, huh? You might as well just be related to the Tucker's then." He smirked. "Maybe they would be better siblings than you anyways. bye." Estella walked off. Gregory walked to his class.

Gregory sat in his seat. He was excited since Christophe had this class with him. He wasn't in class yet, though. He opened his journal and saw a note fall out. He opened it. "Gregory, please talk to me after school." It read. Gregory started to get anxious. He started to shake and his heart rate grew faster. It pounded harder when Christophe walked into the room and sat next to him. "Gregory, did you see ze note?" The brunette asked. "Yes, Yes I did, What is it about?" Gregory replied. "Well, Gregory, I-" The Frenchman was cut off by the teacher starting to talk. "I will tell you after school, as it said in ze note." Christophe whispered. Gregory could hardly pay attention in class, which was unusual. Something had to be really messing with him if that was the case.

The bell rung and the day was finally over. Gregory left his class and Christophe followed. They went outside to the front entrance. "So, what was it you needed to tell me about?" The blonde turned his attention to the brunette. "Well, I was wondering if I could stay at your 'ouse after school, so you could help me with schoolwork and things.." Christophe said. "Oh, of course." Gregory sighed. That wasn't really worth being anxious over. "Also, I wanted to thank you for helping me a lot, I know zis may sound stupid, but I 'ave feelings for you, Even zo I'm not good enough for you.. Whatever, just forget it." Christophe blushed. Now that was something worth being anxious for. "Oh- Well, I have those same feelings for you.." Gregory rubbed the back of his neck. They looked at each other awkwardly before kissing each other. That was before Gregory felt a hand connect with the back of his head. He pulled away from the brunette and rubbed his head. He turned around and saw Estella. "The hell was that for!?" Gregory said, clearly bothered that Estella slapped him. "I have been waiting for you for about 15 minutes and you're out here eating rat boy's face! You're lucky I came to get you instead of just leaving you here. Now come on, Or i'm going without you." Estella walked to her car. The two boys followed. "Sorry, my sister is a bitch. You'll get used to it." Gregory said to Christophe. 

They went into the car. "So rat boy is coming back home with us so you can suck all the dirt out of his arse?" Estella said. "He has a name, It's Christophe, also, it's rude to treat people so badly. I waited for you when you spent an hour after school beating a boy up for looking at you." "Well that's a different thing. You should be there when i'm fighting in case someone hurts me, you can protect me, but i'm not gonna be there when you're having sex." Estella said. Gregory rolled his eyes. The rest of the ride was silent.

A couple of hours later, Christophe and Gregory were sitting in his bed, doing work. "Christophe, I think you're getting really good at this, I'm proud of myself for teaching you how to be good in school. Proud of you too." The blonde smiled at the other. "Oui. thank you," Christophe said. "Christophe, Will you be my boyfriend?" Gregory asked. Christophe paused for a moment. "Umm, oui." He responded. Gregory smiled and hugged the other. Christophe patted his back. "Gregory, didn't you say you would reward me for zoing my work?" Christophe asked. Gregory pulled away from him and smirked.

Let's just say Estella was right about him sucking the dirt out of his arse.


End file.
